Consequences
by mishy-mo
Summary: All actions have consequences. 'What I'm saying, Sir, is that, theoretically, there is an alternate universe out there where Malikai decided to turn of the machine himself thus leaving you to face the consequences of whatever actions you took.' Sam/Jack Oneshot. TAG for Window of Opportunity.
**AN:** Just a little plot bunny that I've been playing about with.

* * *

 _He sat there smirking, thoroughly pleased with himself. She was more than happy to correct this, all actions have consequences. No exceptions._

 _'You know, Sir, there are an infinite number of alternate realities out there.'_

 _'Yeah.' he replied slowly wondering where she was going with this._

 _'And in those alternate realities every possible outcome is played out.'_

 _'What's your point, Carter?' he growled becoming annoyed._

 _'What I'm saying, Sir, is that, theoretically, there is an alternate universe out there where Malikai decided to turn of the machine himself thus leaving you to face the consequences of whatever actions you took.'_

 _His face fell, he covered his face with his hand and exclaimed loud enough for most of the commissary to hear, 'Doh!'_

* * *

'So I can do this...' he said looking up from his watch before reaching out his hands to cup Carter's cheeks and kiss her.

He could feel her shock the instant his lips touched hers. Moving his arms around her, he dipped her carefully. It had the desired effect as she put her arms around him and held on tightly, her fingers somehow ending up under his hat and in his hair sending a shiver down his spine.

Jack felt her begin to kiss him back, her lips moving softly against his. He held her tightly as she arched her body up into his needing even more of the intimate contact.

It all felt so good.

What a shame it was going to be over in 10 seconds.

He kissed her hard, he kissed her like he'd wanted to every time they'd survived the impossible, then he kissed her softly the way he wished he could every time they shared a tent together off-world, a simple goodnight kiss just to show her he loved her.

'Colonel.'

Jack frowned but kept kissing Sam, knowing it would be over too soon.

'Colonel!'

Come to think of it... it had been an awfully long 10 seconds.

He stood carefully, drawing Sam up with him, their lips still pressed against each other.

As the kiss finally came to a conclusion, his eyes were still shut tight, storing away in his memories every sensation of the kiss. Not to mention, trying desperately to ignore how quiet the control room was.

There may not have been any alarms going in the room but there certainly were ringing in his mind. After looping for who knows how long, seeing the gate covered in arching electricity at the end of each loop; he knew it was too quiet and he knew he should be sitting eating fruit loops right now.

'Colonel, just what the hell do you think you're doing?'

He opened his eyes, Sam was still in his arms, still incredibly close looking thoroughly shocked and more than a little aroused.

'I would have thought that was obvious, George.' he said glancing very briefly at the gate, confirming his fears.

 _Shit._

Sam seemed to come to her senses, moved her arms from around her possibly former CO and took a step back as the colour of her cheeks changed from flushed pink to a deep embarrassed red in seconds.

'You two, in my office, now.' the General growled.

'Yes, sir.' Sam responded immediately and made for the stairs, her eyes downcast.

Jack followed silently, making no attempt to conceal the fact that he was checking out her ass. In for a dime in for a dollar.

'Colonel!.' Hammond barked, 'Have you taken complete leave of your senses?'

'Maybe.' he replied, being just a little more guarded about his observation of Samantha Carter's rear but not diverting his gaze entirely.

Hammond slammed the office door shut behind him. There was an equally loud bang as he slapped the paper on to the desk. His chair groaned as he dropped heavily into it.

Sam stood at ease in front of the desk, nervously chewing her bottom lip.

Jack slumped into a chair.

'Did I say you could take a seat, Colonel?!'

'No, I don't think you did, George.'

The general growled in frustration.

'I am not accepting this,' he said pointing to the paper on the desk.

'My resignation? What's wrong with it?'

Hammond cleared his throat.

'Dear George,' he read. 'I am resigning my commission so I can tell Samantha Carter she's the hottest scientist I've ever laid eyes on. I want to kiss her senseless and have... Jesus Jack, this can't be serious!'

Jack sighed and ran his hands through his hair. 'It was at the time.' he glanced at Sam, her stance still stiff and unsure.

'What do you mean 'at the time'?'

'Well, you know that incident with the gate just before I came into the control room?'

'Go on.' he said in a low dangerous tone.

Jack then when on to explain, as he had done a hundred times, about the time loop and the device and learning ancient.

' Malikai must have decided to shut the device off for some reason. If you don't believe me just ask Teal'c.'

'A fanciful tale but what has this got to do with your resignation and your behaviour in the control room?'

Sam sighed and shook her head, obviously able to figure it out before Jack continued on with his tale.

'Well... a few loops ago Daniel had this suggestion. He said that every time the loop reset then it was as if nothing happened and only Teal'c and I would remember. We could do what ever we want, with no consequences.'

'Sir, may I be excused?' Sam said in a very measured tone that barely hinted at the ire she was struggling to conceal.

'Very well Major, but remain on the base. I will need to speak with you later.'

She turned on her heal and left promptly.

Jack got up to follow her. 'Sam...'

'Sit back down, Colonel. We have a lot to discuss.'

He watched her jog down the hall before closing the door with a deep resolute sigh.

* * *

'Teal'c!' Sam called.

'Major Carter! It is a glorious evening is it not?'

She sighed.

'It's true then? These time loops or whatever it was you were calling them.'

'Indeed, you have spoken with Colonel O'Neill?'

'Jack,' she spat his name, 'is talking to the General.'

He frowned.

'I have to go.' she said disappearing down the hall.

* * *

'Teal'c!' Jack called.

'O'Neill. We are free!'

'You might be.' Jack grumbled. 'Have you seen, Carter?'

'She went in the direction of the armoury. She seemed most perturbed.'

'What did she say?'

'She did not disclose any details, however she referred to you by your given name which was most odd.'

'Thanks Teal'c.' Jack said heading for the armoury.

* * *

Sam sat at a table, a P90 in several pieces in front of her as she carefully cleaned the inner workings of the weapon.

'Hey.' he said softly.

Her eyes flashed darkly in his direction before returning to her task, selecting another piece to rub down with gun oil.

'You know, I'm kind of glad that the loop didn't start again.'

'And why is that, Sir? Or should I call you Jack now?'

'Because if it had, I'd need to sit there and pretend that nothing had happened. I'd need to try to act normal when all I would be able to think about is kissing you again.'

She regarded him with narrow and wary eyes.

'It's all I can think about now.' he said slowly making his way around the table.

Sam stood and backed away from him, until she felt the mesh of the weapons cage on her back.

'What did the General say?' she whispered.

'What does it matter?' he replied standing toe-to-toe with her, his hands gripping the cage at the sides of her elbows.

'Your actions have consequences now.' she said a little more confidently.

'And I'll face them. Hammond has given me 24 hours. He wants the Doc to check me over to make sure I'm making this decision in my right mind. But, Samantha, if those 20-odd seconds are driving you as crazy as they are me then there isn't really a choice, is there?'

She stared at him for a long minute before stating, 'I'm still mad at you.'

He grinned. 'But...'

She put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He responded ardently, some of his fingers threading into her hair, another hand fiercely gripping her hip. The thick scent of gun oil made them dizzy, her fingers slid easily and teasingly through his hair making him growl and press his body heavily against hers, pinning her to the cage.

He moved his hand down, his fingers spreading over the glorious globes of her ass. He delighted in feeling her leg rise from the floor and settle around his hip. He pulled at her knee, holding her desperately to him, never wanting this to end.

* * *

 _'Hey, Carter! Wait up!' Jack called jogging after her down the hall._

 _'Sir.' she answered coming to a stop._

 _'About what you said in there.' he murmured, making sure he was standing close enough for her to hear. 'About what could be happening out there in another universe. I think it might have worked out.'_

 _'You think so, Sir?'_

 _'You never know, I can be pretty cunning in a tight spot.'_

 _'If you think it would have worked out so well, you could do it again.'_

 _'Oh Carter, you have no idea how much I'd love do that again, I mean really.' he grinned seeing smile spread across her lips too. 'I can fantasise about how it might pan out, but that really is no guarantee is it?'_

 _'Nothing in life is guaranteed, Sir. But sometimes you have to take a chance.'_

 _'Someday, Carter. Someday.'_


End file.
